


Four Times Hardison Told His Nana He Was Sorry, And One Time He Said He Was (But Totally Wasn't) [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Four Times Hardison Told His Nana He Was Sorry, And One Time He Said He Was (But Totally Wasn't)" written by LJC]</p><p>Sometimes, a geeky fanboy has to do what a geeky fanboy has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Hardison Told His Nana He Was Sorry, And One Time He Said He Was (But Totally Wasn't) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Hardison Told His Nana He Was Sorry, And One Time He Said He Was (But Totally Wasn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38624) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2010.

**Length:** 6:20

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 5.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-times-hardison-told-his-nana-he-was-sorry)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 5.01 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-times-hardison-told-his-nana-he-was-sorry-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/5437.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/5520.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
